


He's not a pirate

by RageFire3000



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Pirates
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageFire3000/pseuds/RageFire3000
Summary: 不是破仁三冠王贺文
Relationships: Benjamin Pavard/Raphaёl Varane, Leon Goretzka/Benjamin Pavard, Robert Lewandowski/Manuel Neuer
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 设定来源于卷毛每次休假都是穿一个橙色泳裤跑船上，就……怎能不联想！

上

1  
上道的老船员都晓得，买船妓还是要看塞本纳。毕竟与其说那里是著名的水上窑子，还不如说是全欧洲最大的人口贩卖集散地。棕的白的，拉丁的高卢的，甜美的还是奔放的，你总能找到自己喜欢的款式。  
但这不是瓦拉内的来意。  
瓦拉内是来找船，而不是来找船妓的。  
所以，当西班牙美人留长指甲的玉手搭上他的肩膀，瓦拉内怀着虚假的歉意将那手拨了下去；法兰西姐儿敞开了自己引以为傲的双峰，瓦拉内也只是面无表情地避开。  
“你这丢人的软蛋！”背后骂。  
随便，瓦拉内自认并不软。  
“来啊先生，只要四枚金币！”旁边又来了。  
瓦拉内还真没钱，这就是他急于找船的原因。  
在这样的地方，找一艘正经的跑货船，跟他们说明自己是个在飓风中落难的船员，想回家乡里尔。  
船上最好能有个说法语的。  
然后瓦拉内就被骗了。  
主动跑来搭讪的人自称自己是人称天选之子的科伦丁·托利索，碰巧是里尔老乡，碰巧要回乡交货，碰巧他们的船上还缺几个伙计，待遇优厚。  
“我敢打包票，”托利索拍着胸脯说：“我们船上能给的，别人可给不了！”瓦拉内还以为他指的是吃的住的。  
于是这“天选之子”的三言两语，就把瓦拉内骗上了贼船。  
然而瓦拉内日后回想，他绝不会后悔来到这里。  
因为他在这贼船上见到了帕瓦尔。

瓦拉内登船时，看到船上正玩着荒唐的追逐游戏。一个肌肉发达的家伙蒙着双眼，试图捉住前面一位穿着橙色裙子的卷发美人。围观的人一看就是海盗装扮，他们发出下流的起哄声，如同一群野蛮人。  
但那美人完全没有受到欺负的样子，当他不经意转过头来，瓦拉内瞧见那清丽的脸上分明带着笑。与其说他在躲避那男人，不如说他正像一名灵巧的斗牛士似的戏耍面前这头蛮牛。橙色裙摆随他的脚步翻飞，像水中的鱼尾。  
不过那美人并没有得意多久，他的退路被几个海盗封堵，壮汉通过众人的叫声找到方向，猛地扎过去，一头撞进美人怀中，立刻不费吹灰之力将他扛了起来。被抓获的美人发出惊呼，在壮汉身上手打脚踢，却挡不住那大手将自己的大腿根牢牢扣紧。壮汉扛起自己的战利品，扯开蒙眼布，在众人的欢呼中发出野兽一般的叫声。  
“眼光不错啊，兄弟。”托利索拍了拍已经看呆的瓦拉内：“不过，你跟我一样，也只能看看罢了。”托利索凑近了悄悄说道：“想得到公主，你得先打败恶龙！”  
“恶龙”已经将公主扛在肩上来回走了几圈，炫耀似的在众目睽睽之下隔着裙子抚摸他的臀部。这海盗比方才瓦拉内观察到的还要强壮，颧骨高高隆起，两眼放出饥饿的精光。  
可惜，有人似乎并不想让他在此时此刻就将美人生吞活剥。船还未收锚，远处就传来炮声。而把瓦拉内吓一跳的不是轰隆巨响，而是一波差点将船掀翻的巨浪。皇家的炮弹在海盗船旁边爆炸，侧舷的几个海盗被冲击波掀了个跟头。卷发美人立刻从“恶龙”肩头跳了下来，却不是躲进船舱，竟是跑向了侧舷的火炮。几个小喽啰从地上爬了起来，哆哆嗦嗦地将炮弹运送给他。填弹，点引线，抬炮，美人的动作熟练得不输给任何一个海盗。他不惧后坐力，双臂稳稳扶住炮膛，细腻的肌肤被洒上几滴浑浊的海水，突出充满力量的曲线。  
海盗船的回击让皇家舰队暂时噤声，然而时间紧迫，等不及起锚了。那头蛮牛一样的家伙大叫一声，抽出一把大刀跳上船尾的桅杆，挥臂劈断了船锚的缆绳。海盗船发古老的嘎吱声，仿佛起航的汽笛。又有一个像是海盗头头的男人从人群中走出，扶住了船舵，大声吼道：“都给我稳住！”  
“Aye！”众人高呼。  
那男人望着远处虎视眈眈的皇家舰队，又叫道：“他们奈何不了莱维号，奈何不了我老曼努！我们走！Mia san mia！”  
“Mia san mia！”瓦拉内听到人群中，那个美人也在奋力地喊着。  
也许，他真的不是一般的船妓吧。瓦拉内想。

2  
正义的瓦拉内决定逃跑。  
海盗美人见识过了，半吊子的海战也体验过了，正气凛然的他认为自己绝不能和海盗同流合污。  
他还要回里尔，重新当学徒，攒钱，买一个大学图书馆管理员的活计。他喜欢读书的地方，而非海上蛮荒。  
船舱里睡满了臭烘烘的海盗，吊床随着海浪摇摆，瓦拉内还记得自己儿时第一次跟父亲跑船时吐得昏天黑地的感受。如今他倒是跟这帮海盗一样，在颠簸的海船上如履平地。他悄悄下床，扫视了一圈周围的人，骗他上船的托利索睡在不远处，喃喃说着梦话：“本杰……本杰……”管他念的人是谁，瓦拉内忍住了揍他一拳的冲动。他刻意找了找，海盗美人不在这，那头蛮牛也不见踪影。月光倾泻在甲板上，远处一个壮实的背影坐在船舵旁，看着月亮。瓦拉内认出那是海盗头头老曼努。从瓦拉内的角度看，老曼努这边的眼睛被蒙住了，但整个人笼罩在低沉的空气中。  
瓦拉内也只是扫了他一眼便匆匆离开。他打量着海面，地平线上漂浮的黑色物体也不知是陆地还是一头巨鲸。作为一个经验丰富的水手，瓦拉内深知在目标距离不确定的情况下贸然下海的危险性。  
就在瓦拉内感到逃离的希望越发渺茫时，他听到了船尾有窃窃私语的声音，两个剪影抱在一起，赫然在做那苟且勾当。这艘“莱维号”可真是一艘大船，船头的沉思和船尾的苟合互不打扰。  
瓦拉内猜着这两人是谁，走近了些，发现自己没有猜错。卷发美人换上了普通海盗的装扮，仰着头，任由那混蛋从背后抱着，像狗一样啃他光滑的颈部和裸露的肩膀。  
后面的人埋着脸情不自禁道：“本杰，你太香了，就像，就像……”  
听到本杰这个名字，瓦拉内无声地骂了一句Merde。  
“就像什么？”本杰闭着双眼享受背后的讨好。  
背后的人搜肠刮肚想了半天形容，最后说了句：“就像那天我们在威斯法伦镇抢到的没药和乳香！”  
瓦拉内白眼都要比月亮高了。  
本杰早就习惯这些毫无文采的恭维，不过无论如何，好听的话总是受用的。他将自己的衣服微微扯开，方便那人的手从领口伸进去，抓住了一边的胸。  
“噢！可恶，你轻点儿莱昂！”本杰不禁叫道。  
“叫出来，本杰。”那个叫莱昂的用牙齿叼着本杰后颈的一块肉说道：“像个荡妇一样叫出来，让大家都能听到你的声音！”  
“我不想让曼努听到！”本杰开始打他的手。  
“他知道我们在做什么。”莱昂用自己的下体贴着本杰的臀部，故意隔着裤子顶了几下：“就像他曾经对莱维做的一样！这有什么难为情的？”  
“你又不是船长！”本杰叫道。  
“但我崇拜他，我迟早也会成为他。”他一手捏着本杰的下巴，一手脱下裤子，将本杰的裙子从后面撩起来：“到时候，我也会把你放在船头，用我的大鸡巴让你发出塞壬的歌声！”  
本杰不禁笑了出来，谁知道他这句话又是从哪本淫秽诗集学到的。瓦拉内则感到一阵恶寒。  
本杰的手身后伸去，在他熟悉的地方摸到了那根大东西。看得出他很渴望这玩意，用一个不太方便的姿势也能有节奏地套弄。  
瓦拉内看着本杰的那只手将中间握着的二两肉越搓越大，直到挺立成了一根飓风刮不断的桅杆。那个叫莱昂的壮汉发出粗重的呼吸，将手轻轻放在了那头柔软的卷发上，乱揉了一通，又摸索到了本杰的双唇，强迫他含住那几根不安分的手指。  
瓦拉内很想知道被本杰含着手指是什么样的感觉，这么灵巧的美人也一定有一根灵巧的舌头，海盗在他的舌间搅弄出湿润的声音。瓦拉内从没想过水声也能被赋予如此色情的意味。本杰品尝着背后人的手指，呜咽声突然一颤，他被那根大东西进入了。  
为了方便行事，海盗把自己的玩意楔在本杰的屁股里又猛地扯下了他的裤子，两瓣光滑的臀比今晚的月亮还饱满。而那海盗掰开本杰的双臀开始冲刺的神情让瓦拉内想起了曾在马德里看到的通缉令上淫魔的画像。尤其是海盗从后面进入时把本杰的腰前推后拉的动作，仿佛他操的不是人，而是一台织布机。本杰仰起头低声地抽噎，祈求他的动作放慢些，然而海盗双眼腥红，根本无法停止自己的动作。瓦拉内在一旁看得呲牙，几乎要冲上去英雄救美了。  
那个叫莱昂的抓着本杰的大腿根疯狂冲刺了一通，在那片月光白的皮肉上留下两个化不开的手印同时，发出了宛如鲸鱼喷气的吼声。他将自己的器官直挺挺地抽了出来，着迷地看着本杰的臀缝处，手往那一抹，嘿嘿笑了两声。  
本杰上气不接下气：“……笑什么？”  
莱昂也不说话，在本杰屁股上摸了一下。瓦拉内看到那里湿乎乎的一道印子，明白了。  
本杰连白眼都懒得翻，趴在甲板上直喘气。呼吸还没恢复正常的频率，又被莱昂捞了起来，面对面坐着。  
面对面，本杰不得不岔开双腿，坐在莱昂怀中。莱昂扶着本杰的腰故意动了动，使自己的那根棒子在本杰的臀缝中湿漉漉地摩擦。  
本杰打他肩膀：“你再乱动！”  
“不动了不动了。”莱昂抱住了他，让那颗卷发脑袋放在自己的肩膀上。那背影太过宽大了，已经完全挡住了本杰，瓦拉内不得不往左边挪了几小步才能看到蜷缩在一堆肌肉里的那个略显瘦弱的身子。  
平复了没一会，那人又开始不老实，手在本杰身上摸来摸去，还咬着怀中人的耳朵说：“你还记得我们小时候看到曼努和莱维那个吗？”  
本杰闭着眼睛嗯了一声。  
“我可太佩服他们了，被那么多人看着，我就是从那天开始彻底爱上了海盗生活！”  
“又不是每个海盗都在人堆里……那个。”本杰闷声说。  
“当时，我牵着你的手，往人堆里面挤，就像这样。”莱昂握住了本杰的手：“看着我亲爱的爸爸和我们的船神，被一群海盗围观着，这样……”莱昂突然托起本杰的臀部，在本杰的惊叫声中，将他再次贯穿。  
本杰全身已经软的像波斯商船上满载的东方缎子，已经早已习惯那种尺寸的身体毫无难度地将莱昂粗壮的器官再次接纳。瓦拉内看的最清楚的是他伸在地上的两条笔直的腿，和因为快感而微微蜷缩的脚趾。那不像是海盗的脚，像个养尊处优的陆地人，瓦拉内太清楚船员常年肿胀的腿脚了。他不是被买来的船妓，他这样子根本不是船妓，瓦拉内不断告诉自己。  
被再次操弄的时候，本杰微微张着双唇，发出了听上去甚是愉悦的叫声。瓦拉内心想，也许他真的有着一副与外表不符的淫荡身体，才能在谁都能看到的甲板上被人抹上一身浊液。说不定不光是托利索，他还是更多人梦中幻想的对象，而这样的美物只能被一个五大三粗的海盗享用，简直可以说是暴殄天物了！  
瓦拉内愤愤。  
内心越是不满，使瓦拉内越是集中注意看着那两人颠簸的交合，以致于有人靠近，他却毫无察觉。

基米希有点后悔睡前多喝了葡萄酒，他只是起来给大海增添一点水分，才不稀罕看莱昂·格雷茨卡和本杰明·帕瓦尔家常便饭的甲板秀。  
然后他撞见了这个新来的，鬼鬼祟祟的棕皮肤男人。  
瓦拉内听到脚步声的时候已经晚了，他才想起来，自己是来逃跑的。  
“有人逃跑！”看到瓦拉内翻过船舷的栏杆时，基米希大声叫道。  
这一嗓子几乎喊醒了正在睡觉的所有人，刚醒的抹了一把嘴角，正在自我解决的立刻穿上裤子，几十号人吆喝着冲上了甲板。  
于是大家看到了帕瓦尔呆坐在格雷茨卡怀中，格雷茨卡骂了一声操。  
“他在那边，一群白痴！”基米希吼。  
顾不得其他的瓦拉内松开了手，像一个麻袋似的掉进了海中。  
一分钟后，还没扑腾几下的他被捞了上来。  
作为渔夫的儿子，聚勒有一手洒网的好手艺，他还有一副比格雷茨卡还大一圈的体格，使他能够像拖动大鱼一样把瓦拉内拖了起来。  
大家也没管忙着穿好衣服的帕瓦尔和格雷茨卡了。看着全身湿透，被困在渔网中的瓦拉内，甲板上的众人爆发出哄堂大笑。莱维号满是快活的空气。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三观不正的肉渣

“我是被那家伙骗上船的！”瓦拉内在被五花大绑时奋力挣扎，朝着这群强盗大喊着，然而对上的都是打量珍禽异兽的眼神。瓦拉内不得不用德语和法语轮番问道：“这里有法国人吗！拜托！我只是普通跑船的，我跟你们真的不一样！”  
那群海盗听到他的话就笑了。一个黑脸的听到他这句话就来了句“Mia san mia”。  
海盗们齐呼“Mia san mia！”  
瓦拉内知道自己跟他们是不能交流了。耸动的人头挡住了那个美人，也挡住了坐在船头的船长。黑脸的背后又冒出两个长得一样的黑脸，几只大黑手把瓦拉内抬了起来，像在运一只待宰的牲口。  
在被扔进甲板以下三层的地牢后，瓦拉内都没琢磨明白这些海盗强押着自己是为了什么。  
是人么，就总是要吃饭的。很显然海盗们并不想弄死瓦拉内，小喽啰们送来的口粮虽然是一些难以下咽的发馊面包，但也没让瓦拉内靠身边乱窜的老鼠充饥。除了送饭的人，其他时候从来没人下来此处。瓦拉内听着头顶咚咚的脚步声，感受大船的晃动来猜测海盗们都在做什么。开船，洗劫，销赃，找个认识的或者不认识的干一发……瓦拉内止住了自己的遐想。  
这一天的牢饭略有不同，竟然是个三明治，中间夹着一片新鲜的伊比利亚火腿！瓦拉内满腹狐疑地吃了下去，没有中毒，他从来没有觉得伊比利亚火腿如此美味。  
谁知当天夜里，在一个送饭者绝不会下来的时候，有人从楼梯上款款走了下来。  
瓦拉内单从那剪影就能一眼认出，是那名唤本杰的卷发美人！  
本杰提着一壶酒，晃晃悠悠地走近瓦拉内，满脸飞红，显然是已经喝多了。“三明治好吃吗？”他问。  
瓦拉内难以置信：“是你给我的！”  
“还不快点感谢我，你可知道我们船上这帮野兽是多能吃肉，从他们嘴里抢下一片真是不容易。”本杰笑了，满脸得意。  
“为什么帮我？”瓦拉内站了起来。  
“因为我对你很好奇。坐下，然后把手放在背后，装作你被我绑起来了。”  
本杰的语气半是命令半是玩笑，瓦拉内却立刻面对他坐在地上，双手放在背后，隔着木质牢狱的缝隙观察着卷发美人。本杰也坐了下来，仰头灌了几口酒，动作与他秀气的外表相去甚远。他晃了晃瓶子，用眼神问瓦拉内是否也想来一口。  
瓦拉内有点想要，然而摇了摇头。  
本杰开始审问起海盗船上唯一的犯人：姓甚名谁，什么来历，家在何方。一张利落小嘴盘问半天，本杰叹了一口气：“你真是比我想象的还无趣！”  
“我真的不是海盗！”瓦拉内忘记自己的手正被“绑住”，爬了起来急着说道：“是你们船上一个自称天选之子的人哄骗我来这里的，我们家祖上三代都是良民……”  
本杰哼了一声打断他：“你逗我呢，既然是靠海吃饭的，怎么可能不沾点黑钱，别把自己说的那么高贵！”本杰冷笑着，修长的手穿过栏杆，重重地戳了戳瓦拉内的胸口。  
瓦拉内感觉自己的心脏被他戳得砰砰狂跳。  
“也就是说，从你身上根本榨不出什么油水咯？”本杰问道。  
“我有残疾的父亲和给人做针线活的母亲，哥哥种田只能糊口，妹妹还没有出嫁。我多亏了跑船才是家里挣钱最多的人，如果你们绑架我，我的家人连半个金币都给不出来。”  
瓦拉内冷静地将自己的家底全盘托出，看到本杰做出一个撇嘴的表情并转了个身。瓦拉内以为他转身要走，但本杰又转了回来，像是在跳一个即兴的舞。  
“你看，如果你来当海盗，情况就会完全不一样。”本杰摇摇晃晃地走过来，在门锁处摆弄了几下，竟把牢门打开走了进来。措手不及的瓦拉内本能地往后退，直到被本杰堵在墙角。  
瓦拉内想找个东西握在手中，却什么都找不到，看到本杰的笑容又觉得不应当对他手握利器，然而……  
本杰一脸调侃的笑：“躲什么？那天晚上你难道不是在我们旁边看得津津有味？”  
瓦拉内头一次面对海盗时感到窘迫：“不，那是……我不小心撞见了你们……”  
“我看得出来，你其实很羡慕我们。”本杰酒后脸上的飞红在微弱的灯光下也能看见，或者说，现在他离瓦拉内站得太近了。他一边说着，一边开始解自己的衣服：“你羡慕我们无所畏惧，为所欲为，脑袋里没有那些狗屁道理束缚着。”  
粗布揭开，底下是细白的身子和微微隆起的胸膛。瓦拉内的嗓子开始发干，后背紧贴在墙上。本杰没有其他的话，就开始解瓦拉内的裤带。“等等，你和他……”瓦拉内连忙道。  
本杰凑过来，在他耳边低语：“怎么，和他就不能和你吗？哦对了，”本杰突然换作一口流利的法语：“我也是法国人。”  
瓦拉内没来得及思考，就被一双柔软的嘴唇堵住了声音。  
瓦拉内完全没搞明白这一切是怎么发生的。以他们村口小教堂里羊倌兼职神父给出的标准，他成了被色欲侵犯的对象。哪怕他是身体更强壮，双手更粗糙，看上去年纪更大的那个。  
正如本杰所说，瓦拉内感到此时自己脑袋里面有一个长得跟神父一样的天使老头不断讲着狗屁道理，不准让他勃起。然而本杰的手，一只抓过桅杆、缆绳和男人肩膀的手在自己的那家伙上熟练地套弄，瓦拉内低头看见自己那隐藏在黑暗中的小兄弟已经探起了头来。接着本杰做出了瓦拉内意想不到的事——低头将器官的头部含住了。  
湿润的舌尖扫过龟头时，瓦拉内伸手抓住了本杰头顶的卷发，并随着本杰的下一个吸吮而收紧了手指。本杰不光用嘴巴上上下下玩弄瓦拉内的器官，还会将那黑黢黢的物事贴在自己脸上摩擦，或者让柱体沿着自己的胸膛缓慢滑动。本杰所做的一切都超出了瓦拉内的想象，他只能眼睁睁地看着自己的器官在海盗美人的掌握中变得越发硬挺。  
本杰把玩着，突然抬头说了句：“我站累了。”  
接着他就把瓦拉内按到了地上，或者说，瓦拉内在明白他的意思后，随着本杰温和的手劲顺从地躺在了地上。瓦拉内浑身僵硬，血液中的热量几乎全集中在那一点。头顶斑驳的天花板诉说着这艘船的年份，楼上有人咚咚地走来走去，瓦拉内生怕木屑掉入眼中。但无论如何这是一艘好船，跟本杰的口活一样好。不，瓦拉内拼命甩头，不让自己想跟本杰有关的事。  
本杰只当是瓦拉内被自己玩得浑身舒爽，心中越发得意了。那是自然，本杰对自己的技术非常有信心。格雷茨卡陪他到现在，从最开始刚把裤子脱掉他就忍不住哭起来的青涩，直到现在这个地步。但本杰未必就要把所有床上的千娇百媚都只献给格雷茨卡一个人。  
开玩笑，他又不是什么三贞九烈，他本杰明·帕瓦尔可是一个成色比真金还真的海盗啊。  
何况，面前这个棕皮肤的英俊青年，早在他上船没多久，本杰就注意到这人的存在了。  
瓦拉内忍不住叫了一声，双手紧捏成拳。本杰笑了笑，将口中略腥的浊液吐在自己手心。  
瓦拉内看着自己射出来的东西几乎要从他指缝里渗出来，大气都不敢再喘一口。他现在很想这帮海盗让他走跳板。  
本杰低头整理好自己的衣服，俯身在瓦拉内脸颊处亲了一口，悄声说道：“我再给你一天好好想想，究竟要不要加入我们！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因为精仁卷毛在当年还没官宣的时候就开始一个劲的给身边的小伙伴们安利仁了，被虎扑老哥们评论说，人都还没来说话已经有种名宿范了2333333333


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真就从三冠王写到欧冠新赛季hhhh(是你自己太慢了  
> 炖了个假肉  
> 私货无处不在

瓦拉内这几天做梦都是本杰。  
明明连他的全名都不知道，然而在梦里，他却仿佛和本杰相识甚久。只不过大多数时间，他都只是船上的一名杂工，在挑水、起锚、擦甲板时远远地看着本杰。本杰企立在船头眺望方向，或者和身边的海盗们打情骂俏，身穿劫来的贵族服饰丝毫不显突兀。那些海盗对本杰说出瓦拉内在生活中听到的所有淫词浪语，本杰却连脸都不红一下，有时还能一脸讽刺地反呛回去。  
没有一个人知道本杰每晚来与瓦拉内幽会。  
瓦拉内时常会在本杰缓缓解开衣衫，露出一边肩膀时满头大汗地醒来。他意识到自己与本杰也只是进行到这一步而已，梦中接下来发生的事情超出了他的想象，使他不得不清醒过来。  
接下来，瓦拉内会躺在摇摇晃晃的牢房内，闻着木头散发出的霉臭味，思考自己是不是过了二十多年老实巴交却毫无乐趣的人生。

本杰说是给他一天时间思考，却足足过了三四天才又重新出现。见到他的那刻，瓦拉内也不知自己哪来的兴奋劲，猛地跳起来抓住了牢门，连忙说道：“你说过给我一天时间考虑！”本杰听到这话有些惊讶，更是惊喜于瓦拉内看到他的反应。“所以呢？”本杰用法语慢悠悠问道：“你的考虑是？”  
瓦拉内将早就组织好的语言磕磕巴巴地托出：“我，还是不能完全苟同海盗的做法，然而，打杂的人总不嫌多，对，对吧？”  
本杰简直笑得弯下腰去，让瓦拉内倍感窘迫。

瓦拉内第二天就出现在了甲板上，手握一块烂布，工作就是将这艘老曼努视若珍宝的莱维号——的一个小角落擦得闪闪发亮。  
瓦拉内却并不反感这个活计，事实上，在经历了足有半个月的监禁生活后，没有什么能比重获自由更可贵了。更何况，他在这能远远看见本杰，就像在梦里一样。  
本杰也能远远看见瓦拉内。在他拉起风帆时，帮老曼努掌舵时，接过酒瓶饮了一口再递给下一个海盗时，他总会不经意地与瓦拉内目光相对，并露出一丝分享秘密的微笑。  
这个时候瓦拉内都仿佛是做贼被抓了似的，低下头将甲板擦得格外认真，而在被本杰以外的其他人看着时，瓦拉内简直恨不得变成一只藤壶钻进木板中去。虽然这些人在看到他后只会嘟囔一句：“之前那个杂工呢？掉进海里了吗？”  
瓦拉内仍睡在单独的牢房里，然而他在经历了一天的劳动后浑身燥热毫无睡意，将双手枕在脑后，想着本杰此时在做什么。  
说不定本杰正跟那个大块头在一起吧。  
而这时瓦拉内听见有人从木质楼梯走下，他回过头，果然看见本杰微笑着朝他走来，就像一场梦。  
现在正是所有人熟睡的时间。  
本杰用一根手指将牢门勾开，步伐轻松来到瓦拉内面前。“第一天的海盗生活感觉如何？”  
“我想海盗生活并不只是擦擦地板那么简单。”瓦拉内故作镇定。  
“啊，我看得出你对海盗是多么好奇。对了，你叫什么来着？拉斐尔•瓦拉内？我敢说你幸运地上了全欧洲最棒的海盗船，拉斐尔。”  
“我这几天一直在回忆，我曾在直布罗陀附近见过你们。你们当时被西班牙皇家海军打得落荒而逃。”  
本杰翻了个白眼：“那是什么猴年马月的事了，我以为你会说我们把加泰罗尼亚舰队的家底都掀了呢，你知道我们总共抢了他们多少好货吗？”  
“整整八艘船，被你们洗劫一空，我当然知道。”瓦拉内看着本杰脸上得意的笑，加了一句：“如雷贯耳。”  
“哼，只是一群软弱的商船而已。我们还没有报西班牙佬的仇呢！”本杰居高临下地看着一直半躺在地上的瓦拉内，开始解自己的衣服：“怎么，想听吗？”  
瓦拉内点头。  
“那时这艘船还不叫莱维号，而莱维还活着…那时我们常开玩笑说，曼努和莱维就像这艘船的父母。”  
“他们从来不会避开别人，就像这样。”帕瓦尔伏下身子，贴紧瓦拉内的胸膛，在瓦拉内还没准备好时给了他一个突袭似的亲吻。瓦拉内非常懊悔一开始就被这海盗掌握了节奏，而帕瓦尔显然是接吻的好手，他甚至紧紧捏着瓦拉内浅棕色的下巴不让他转过头去。瓦拉内将双手挣出来，却没有推开帕瓦尔，鬼使神差地，攀上帕瓦尔光滑的腰间。感受到陌生的抚摸，帕瓦尔更加兴奋地加深了这个吻，腰窝像海浪一样摆动起伏。  
帕瓦尔终于离开瓦拉内的双唇，如同深潜之后似的畅快呼吸。瓦拉内目不转睛地看着那片雪白的胸膛，两颗小小突起分明地在那晃着。瓦拉内深吸一口气，想用手捏住他们，却又阻止了自己。  
“是莱昂牵着我去的。整艘船的人都围观着，他拉着我挤进了人堆。莱维坐在曼努那大家伙上，我不知那表情是高兴还是痛苦。”帕瓦尔说着也轻轻坐在瓦拉内要紧的部位，隔着一层粗布有意无意摩擦。“莱昂那混蛋对我说，他们正在做天底下第一快活的事情，非要拉着我也试试。可恶，没想到竟然那么痛，那混蛋却很快活！”帕瓦尔戳了戳瓦拉内的胸口：“要我说，你们都是一个货色，不是什么好东西！”  
瓦拉内连忙说：“我不是他！”  
帕瓦尔笑了，瓦拉内却咬住自己的舌头。他确实不是那个只有蛮力的大块头，然而这又如何呢，本杰和那个莱昂共同享享受着他们引以为豪的海盗生活，他拉斐尔•瓦拉内却有什么？  
本杰脱下瓦拉内的裤子，再次握住那根久违的大家伙，接着说道：“我看得出曼努有多么爱他， 他想保护莱维，但莱维却是个不甘被人保护的战士，更何况，这世上哪有安全的海盗呢？就是那天，距离直布罗陀还有一天的路程，他们在船头吵了起来。莱维想坐小船先去探探有没有西班牙海军，曼努反对了他。莱维说，他年轻时在那艘黄帆船上奇袭过西班牙佬，那些下巴能戳死独角兽的丑八怪们根本不足为惧。我听的很清楚，莱维临走前还对曼努说，”帕瓦尔模仿着波兰口音说道：“我可不是你圈养的绵羊！”  
瓦拉内听入了神，任由自己的器官被一双巧手把玩。  
“一天后莱维回来了，毫发未伤，表情却不怎么好。他让曼努立刻掉头。那是我第一次见到船上那么紧张，托马斯拉了满帆，莱昂和约书亚几乎把整个弹药库搬到了甲板上，曼努的手一整天都没有离开舵。但是，我们还是被西班牙佬包围了。”  
帕瓦尔毫无犹豫地慢慢坐入瓦拉内的器官。瓦拉内忍不住抓住了他绷紧的腰间。  
“我从未经历过那么凶险的战斗…我的手在颤，打出的每一发炮弹都落入了水中。莱昂要把我拉开，我挣脱了他，也学着莱维对他说，我不需要你的保护。那时的我们真是两个没用的小蠢材，西班牙的炮弹就从我们头顶飞过，在甲板上打出一个洞。莱维在杀敌，曼努在保护着整艘船，我们却什么都做不了！”  
帕瓦尔说着竟有些激动，将自己结实地钉在瓦拉内的性器上，然而那玩意的尺寸并不输莱昂，身体被填满的感觉还是让他发出一阵痉挛，软软地扑在瓦拉内的胸膛上。  
瓦拉内抱住了这具身体。没有看上去那么瘦弱，却如缎子般柔软。瓦拉内翻过身，将帕瓦尔罩在身下。  
“然后呢？”瓦拉内问，顺带捞起帕瓦尔的一条腿，进行第一波主动的冲刺。  
“然后…波塞冬没有保佑我们。”帕瓦尔搂着瓦拉内的脖子，让他尽可能多地在自己身上索取。“莱维被子弹打中了。指尖大的铅弹，在他的胸口开了花。除了他之外，我们还损失了十几个弟兄。曼努带着一船活人和尸体，狼狈地冲出了西班牙人的包围圈。我看着莱维倒在他几尺外的地方，而他为了开船，却不能碰一碰莱维。直到…直到…我们终于来到了大海中央…”  
瓦拉内并不知道看着心上人在自己面前死去是怎样的感受，只觉得此时的本杰缩在他的怀中，湿热而紧缚，自己随时都能破开他的身体深处，让他离不开自己，正如鱼离不开大海。  
“曼努将阵亡的弟兄们一个个放上木板，看着他们漂远了。唯独莱维，曼努不想放他走。托马斯劝了他整整一天。后来，曼努找到自己年轻时在矿洞挖到的黑曜石，放入了莱维的手心，将他抱上了木板，亲自推开了…”  
本杰说到这里，将脸埋入瓦拉内的肩窝，温热的呼吸将正直的青年环绕。海盗的气息，瓦拉内想，安菲特里忒的波浪。  
瓦拉内将本杰的下半身抬至悬空，俯冲一般从上往下地操着长得像天使的海盗。他用双手死命地掐着本杰的双臀，这样这具身体就在用最放荡的角度迎接这场隐秘的性爱了。  
在濒临欲望彻底绽放时，本杰气息不稳地说道：“但是我…我不信莱维已经死了。”  
瓦拉内不及细想，只是在咬牙耕耘时问：“…为什么？”  
“我做了个梦。在，莱昂带我爬上瞭望台的那天晚上。我梦见莱维和他最初的爱人在一起…他们在…啊啊！”  
“他们在干什么？”瓦拉内在每个动作的间隙偷取本杰的一个吻，明知故问。  
“我看见莱维戴着黑曜石坠子，还有他胸口的伤。但那人丝毫不介意，他对莱维的爱并不输给曼努…”  
高潮来临时，就连本杰都感觉自己是在说胡话了。莱维托来的梦境就如现在的快感一样真实。瓦拉内看到那双灵动的眼睛已经失焦，白色的液体从被掐得红肿的双臀中间溢出。本杰哭了，眼角的泪花在瓦拉内试图去擦拭时流成一串，也不知是因为生理的满足还是为了那个伤感的故事，  
我愿意保护你啊，只可惜我不是一个海盗。  
瓦拉内没有说出口。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对！你仁现在可飘了！昨天那个马德里的没打痛快，就想把他表弟再痛揍一顿以报老仇（
> 
> 学霸你再这么迷失下去以后脑洞可要开除你了😂


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 逻辑感人三观紊乱别太较真

在大多数时候，瓦拉内仍是只能在甲板上远远地看着帕瓦尔。帕瓦尔是船上的宠儿，他走到哪，都会有一群高矮胖瘦的家伙跟到哪，就像一条带队的旗鱼。  
不过瓦拉内能看得出来，帕瓦尔并没有他曾想的那么随便。除了那个格雷茨卡外，帕瓦尔与其他人并没有过肉体关系——这一点瓦拉内十分确定，他甚至没有向帕瓦尔证实过。只是他心里一直有个疑问。  
“为什么选择我？”他抬起头来问道。胯下一个用力，让身下人忍不住叫出了声。  
也许是因为帕瓦尔纯净的肤色，当他深陷情欲时，双颊总会浮现出淡淡的粉红。他轻轻地哼，抓住瓦拉内棕色的双臂，扭捏着不愿回答。  
混熟之后，瓦拉内胆子也渐渐大了，他埋在帕瓦尔颈窝处轻声说道：“不说我就不拔出去，让你那个莱昂看到我们连在一起的样子！”  
“你！”帕瓦尔气得舌头打结：“你少得意！……啊！你打不过他，他用一根手指就会把你弹进海里！”  
“我倒想试试，先让你在他面前为我尖叫。”瓦拉内说着将帕瓦尔的双腿对折在胸前，两只做惯了粗活的棕色手臂将这两条雪白的腿牢牢锁住。这个姿势屈辱得如同囚禁，在被那根深色的大东西贯穿时，帕瓦尔尖叫后立刻捂住了嘴巴。这要是被人听到可要命了，他们会发现此时格雷茨卡根本就没和他在一起。  
瓦拉内知道他为何不让自己叫出来，心里莫名升起了攀比的意思。他捏住帕瓦尔的双手按在自己胸口，不甘示弱的海盗并不想放弃主动权。四只手装模作样地扭打了几下，最终还是被瓦拉内攥进手中捧在心口。瓦拉内几乎将帕瓦尔的腰部以下悬空，从上至下地蛮干，像是在激流中撑船。以后再也不能暗自鄙视那些满脸酡红从窑子里出来的男人了，瓦拉内想，我现在可不就是那样的人吗？  
不，怎么可以将他比作窑子里的……瓦拉内又感到一阵罪恶，使得他最后并没有射进帕瓦尔的体内，而是咬牙抽了出来，弄得帕瓦尔一腿都是。

“我想看看你会走到哪一步。”帕瓦尔懒懒地说了句瓦拉内听不懂的话。  
看到瓦拉内迷惑的眼神，帕瓦尔笑了：“我在想，你是会宁死不从呢，还是成为我们的一份子。”  
瓦拉内苦笑：“…也许都不会。”  
“所以，你超出了我的预料。被骗上船的家伙可多了，他们多半都加入了我们，还有几个死鸭子嘴硬的掉进了海里。但像拉斐尔•瓦拉内这样的人，却只有你一个。”帕瓦尔用指尖轻轻点着瓦拉内赤裸的胸口。  
瓦拉内被他戳得脑袋晕乎乎，把帕瓦尔的手抓住将人带进自己怀中。“那么，那些被骗上船的人，你也会和他们睡吗？”  
话说出口，瓦拉内才感觉自己真是吃了熊心豹子胆。海盗美人从怀抱中挣出来瞪了瓦拉内一眼，一掌打在他的肩上。瓦拉内恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，帕瓦尔却突然笑出声。  
“噢，我是那可恶的，可恶的海盗！我狠毒，我放荡，我还把男人的家伙切下来做项链！”  
帕瓦尔将一首海盗歌谣改编成这样子，听得瓦拉内哈哈大笑。他再度将这海上的尤物紧紧抱在怀中，于黑暗潮湿的船舱内再度翻滚。这次帕瓦尔坐在他身上，纤细的腰身如潮汐般摆动。瓦拉内的十指陷入那两瓣臀肉，细滑得就像新开的牡蛎。  
“跟我走吧。”瓦拉内在帕瓦尔耳边低语。他能在老家找到稳定的生计，地里能种出土豆和洋蓟，如果怀念海的味道了，也可以去不远处的渔村买到你所知道的各种鱼。  
帕瓦尔俯身亲了一下瓦拉内的双唇。“就像我问你要不要当海盗一样，是吗，我亲爱的拉法。”

乌云密布，甲板上的风凉爽潮湿。瓦拉内出了船舱抬头一看，便知道风暴要来了。  
寻常渔民在这样的天气早就靠岸，这帮海盗却一股脑地往地平线开去。瓦拉内知道自己不能用普通人的逻辑去猜测他们。  
海盗们一个个神情严肃。帕瓦尔远远地和老曼努站在船头眺望，格雷茨卡光着上身，指挥着其他人将炮弹从弹药库运到甲板上。  
他们又要跟谁来一场恶战了？对这艘船的历史了解甚少的瓦拉内猜不出来。  
从海面浮起的黑帆像蝗群来袭。自瓦拉内开始观察以来，莱维号的气氛从来没有如此严肃到死寂的程度。曼努转过身，大副托马斯•穆勒将船舵还给了他，帕瓦尔轻快地跑向桅杆处，拉紧风帆。  
船长和大副交换了一个眼神，只听穆勒对着整艘船喊道：“兄弟们！——”  
瓦拉内觉得这人的嗓门是真的大。  
“抄起家伙，去干他们！”  
敌船接近了。他们的船帆远处看是黑色的，近看才知是白的。瓦拉内认得他们，他们是来自马德里的皇家舰队，是帕瓦尔所说莱维号一直以来的宿敌。他们的小船从地中海到北海，驰骋了整个欧洲，却在西班牙佬的手下狼狈不堪，死伤惨重。  
瞧瞧你，瓦拉内自己对自己说，你已经将自己放在海盗的立场了，父亲若是知道会怎么想呢？  
很快就有了第一声炮响，瓦拉内不知莱维号率先开炮是否是个明智的决定。西班牙军舰没有急于反击，而是开足马力朝海盗们接近。两艘船的侧舷在一阵猛烈震动中撞到一起。西班牙人手握长刀从侧舷跃过来，几名海盗也用绳子跳到对面。接下来的场景和地面上的冷兵器战争有些相似。儿时母亲所讲，发生在祖母那个年代的兵荒马乱似乎在这艘船上复现了。瓦拉内这些年来看惯了各路海盗的烧杀抢夺，原本可以正义地旁观皇家海军对法外之徒的围剿，但是他却不由自主地记挂着帕瓦尔。帕瓦尔在哪？  
瓦拉内回头，看到帕瓦尔整个人悬挂在半空中的船帆上。原来那帆已经被西班牙的炮弹打出一个洞，为了使船能够尽快转向，帕瓦尔主动去修补。海上莫测的旋风开始刮起来了，整艘船晃得厉害，帕瓦尔艰难地攀爬到半空中的横杆上，为了保持平衡他不得不低下身去，却仍是摇摇欲坠。  
风雨来得急，密集雨点很快就让人几乎睁不开眼。远处的格雷茨卡将一具倒在自己身上的死尸掀开丢入海中，回头看了一眼站在湿滑的横杆上颤颤巍巍的帕瓦尔，双唇动了动，终究没来得及说什么便又加入了战斗。瓦拉内终于无法再作壁上观，他朝帕瓦尔跑了过去，心想如果帕瓦尔不慎掉下来了，好歹也能用双手接着。  
帕瓦尔望着远处，神色突然慌张了起来。他在上面大声呼喊，然而就连瓦拉内都很难听得清帕瓦尔的声音。他在大雨中艰难睁着眼睛，看见帕瓦尔扶着桅杆站起来，指着远方，似乎在说，快走…  
瓦拉内和格雷茨卡此时都不会知道此时帕瓦尔看到了那一座带走了莱维的巨炮，正由皇家海军的重型炮舰载着驶向莱维号。帕瓦尔看到半打西班牙佬操纵着大炮定向轮，直到漆黑的炮筒对准了自己。  
所有人听到一声巨响，莱维号的主桅杆被打断了。风帆被狂风吹鼓着，又被雨点砸向地面。瓦拉内被轰得耳鸣，格雷茨卡狂吼一声，丢下武器朝这边跑来。  
在风帆像巨龙之翼覆盖了一大片甲板时，只有格雷茨卡看到帕瓦尔像一片羽毛似的掉落。他冲过来，发疯似地扒开地上的废墟，终于在一堆烂布和碎木头中间找到了不省人事的帕瓦尔。这个曾在他面前翩翩起舞的人如今脸色苍白，双目紧闭，幸运的是胸口仍在微微起伏。  
强壮的海盗头一次那么慌张，紧紧抱着帕瓦尔却又不知所措。瓦拉内忍不住朝他大吼：“他快喘不过气了！”格雷茨卡却没有听到，用力将帕瓦尔从废墟之下抽了出来，帕瓦尔的四肢软软地垂下来。  
敌人从格雷茨卡的身后靠近了，一身海军下士装扮，正要将眼前这个海盗斩于刀下。瓦拉内赶紧将格雷茨卡猛推了一把，敌人扑空后，格雷茨卡也清醒了过来。瓦拉内从他怀中抢走帕瓦尔：“他的腿断了，我来！”  
格雷茨卡看了一眼这个有些许陌生的人，选择将帕瓦尔交给他，接着捡起手边一根断木当作武器，再度进入战斗。  
船晃得几乎要沉了。瓦拉内差点连着帕瓦尔一同摔在舱里。外面的声音被甲板格挡了一层后，那些毁灭似乎又成了另一个世界。直到一截断臂从身边的木梯滚落下来。帕瓦尔开始在瓦拉内怀中发出无意识的呻吟，他的左小腿不正常地扭曲。可怜的莱维号估计就快被打成筛子了，瓦拉内几乎能看到海水淹没他们两人的景象。害怕吗，后悔吗？瓦拉内不知道，他只想着，这就是海盗的生活吧。  
这些海盗可对这样的人生甘之如饴啊。  
瓦拉内将帕瓦尔放平，回想着村庄里那些郎中的手法，开始处理帕瓦尔折断的腿。

有人将海鸥比作海上的乌鸦。有人对这些聒噪的鸟儿避之不及，有的却奉之为神。其中一只在天上盘旋了一会，停在莱维号折断的桅杆顶部，扭动脑袋，静静观察船长两拨奇怪的人类。  
老曼努几乎将拳头捏碎，但最终还是走上前去，与西班牙皇家海军上将拉莫斯展开最后一轮谈判。瓦拉内走上了甲板，越过海盗和海军的包围圈看向中间两名头领，几乎已经分不清自己儿时究竟崇拜哪个角色了。  
有人在虚弱地呼唤他。  
瓦拉内看向舱内，帕瓦尔正试图用双臂撑起身体让自己坐起来。瓦拉内赶紧过去扶住，让帕瓦尔依靠着自己。  
“战斗结束了…”  
瓦拉内点了点头：“曼努正在和他们谈判。”  
“…还活着吗？”  
“谁？”瓦拉内凑近了帕瓦尔问道。  
“莱昂…还活着吗？”  
瓦拉内不敢回答了。他没有专门去找格雷茨卡，刚刚也没有在人群中看到他。希望他还活着吧。瓦拉内竟想着，不然我走了，本杰怎么办？  
好在格雷茨卡及时出现在船舱的入口。他在那呆滞了片刻，看见帕瓦尔倚在瓦拉内怀中，却听到了他的脚步，扭过头来，比月光还苍白的脸浮现释然的笑。  
帕瓦尔在瓦拉内怀中挣了挣，对格雷茨卡伸出双臂。格雷茨卡也笑了，走过去一把将帕瓦尔抱了起来。  
“你小心…”瓦拉内连忙提醒。格雷茨卡说了句谢谢，却是头也没回，就抱着帕瓦尔走向船舱深处黑暗的房间。

瓦拉内不知莱维号和西班牙人签订了什么停战协议，总之看这帮海盗们撸起袖子清理船上的尸体，又是一番重整旗鼓的样子，不禁开始佩服起他们如同野生动物一样看淡生死的态度。  
夜晚独自躺在最底层的船舱内，瓦拉内开始怀念帕瓦尔主动来找他求欢的日子。帕瓦尔颈间的气味似乎还在身边缭绕。瓦拉内越想越觉得浑身燥热，却始终没有自己解决。翻来覆去折磨了一阵，还是起身决定去甲板上。他看得出船要靠港了，大战之后，海盗们急需补给，也许现在正是时候。  
如同刻意安排了告别似的，瓦拉内在走上了一层后便听到了熟悉的呢哝声。轻声走过一个拐角，便看到帕瓦尔侧躺着，格雷茨卡正从他身后缓慢抽插，一只大手放在帕瓦尔下凹的腰侧，又不老实地滑至胸前，轻轻掐着那两颗细小的乳尖。帕瓦尔的双腿无力地摆在地上，但他看上去已经恢复了往日的饥渴和热情。身体被撞击得发颤时还要扭过头索取格雷茨卡的亲吻。瓦拉内听到熟悉的浪叫，催促着身后的男人—无论是谁—倾其所有往他的身体里灌注。  
瓦拉内无声离开了。他走到船尾，脱下海盗们给他的破麻衣服，赤条条地像一条鱼似的扎入水中。海水冷却了他身上的燥热，他平静地往港口游去。也许没有告别便是最好的告别，而他会将这段阴差阳错的海盗生活当作他生命中最甜美的秘密。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 声明：既不是奶也不是毒奶！就当我在xjb胡说好了！


End file.
